Immortality and Injury
by BraveFrozenHeart
Summary: After the Titan War, Percy accepts immortality. Annabeth has been dealing with his absence as best she can, but the task is about to get a lot harder-at an Olympian Dance, all anyone seems to want to do is talk to her about Percy, who's there with a beautiful girl. When Aphrodite throws in a twist, Annabeth and Percy are forced to reconcile their pasts to have a shot at a future.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth grimaced at herself in the mirror. She had spent the last half hour wrestling with her eyeliner, desperately trying to do the wing thing that so many of Aphrodite's children had perfected at age 12. Typical. She could take on hoards of hellhounds and legions of Laistrigonians, no problem. Bring it on. But giver her some glorified face paint, and she'd be reduced to a frustrated wreck.

_Who invented eye makeup, anyway? They did realize that in order to apply it, you have to close your _eyes_? _

The makeup was allied with a dress in a feminine assault against Annabeth's usual shorts and t-shirt. She scrunched up her lips and exhaled sharply through her nose. Fancy clothing was a huge tactical disadvantage - where was she supposed to put her knife?

Besides, it all was pretty pointless. Annabeth would never be one of those "pretty" girls—she was too severe looking. Her sharp, angular cheekbones, perpetually pursed lips, and hard, calculating, fierce grey eyes prevented her from ever looking casually cute. All the suffering in her life destroyed any innocent allure she might have ever possessed. True, her experiences made her stronger, but she'd never be able to pull off angelic beauty that so many guys loved.

Rachel, with her red curls, little upturned nose and electric green eyes, was pretty. Annabeth also conceded Rachel was probably easier to get along with than she was. Not that Annabeth wasn't an open book or anything, but Rachel could afford to be more free-spirited. She was completely mortal, after all. She'd never have to feel the weight of the world on her shoulders—literally.

But Annabeth no longer experienced an irritating gnawing sensation when she saw Rachel. The redhead was the virgin oracle now, so it didn't matter what guys thought of her.

But in the past, Annabeth had seen Percy with Rachel. Watched them laugh together. Caught him smiling in her direction.

A sharp pain shot through her chest as she examined herself in the mirror.

_Percy. _

At the end of the Titan War, Zeus had offered Percy immortality as a reward for Percy's service to Olympus.

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. Of course Percy had jumped to accept the offer. He would have been stupid to refuse. Who wouldn't want to be young and powerful _forever_?

Percy had been a true hero in the Titan War. He deserved the happy ending he received.

But why couldn't he have gotten the girl too? Heroes were supposed to get the girl. Everyone knew that.

"Hey." Piper poked her head into the Athena Cabin's bathroom. She and Annabeth were getting ready for the Olympus Winter Solstice Celebration together. Only the heads of cabins were invited, something Annabeth thought was horribly unfair to everyone else, but she didn't protest too strongly. Olympian parties… well… as Mr. D tried (and failed) to poetically put it, "burn like the mortal lives Olympians covet—bright and brief."

Anyway, Piper had begged to get ready in the Athena Cabin with Annabeth, since the Aphrodite kids would probably smother Piper in their excitement to doll her up. Annabeth readily agreed. Piper's refreshingly sensible disposition was very compatible with Annabeth's own no-nonsense outlook. Plus Piper was just a good person.

Although they wouldn't come right out and say it, Annabeth had a sneaking suspicion Piper and Jason had a thing going on. Piper discovered they had been fake-dating in Piper's mind for the past school year, but now she was trying to make it work for real.

Jason, Piper, and Leo had arrived at camp after Jason mysteriously appeared with amnesia on their school bus in Arizona. Mark, a strong Ares Camper, had gone missing the night before Jason had appeared. Annabeth soon put the pieces together - Jason was the strongest demigod from a Roman Camp that Hera sent to serve as a peacemaker between the two camps. Annabeth could only assume that Mark was sent to the Roman Camp as the strongest Greek demigod.

_It would have been Percy. If he were here, that is. _

"Are you okay?" Piper frowned concernedly. "You look kinda sick."

"Fine." Annabeth replied hastily, wiping her eyes surreptitiously. She quickly tried to change the subject. "You look really nice."

She wasn't lying. Although Piper tried her darndest to hide it on a daily basis, she couldn't deny being a child of Aphrodite had its perks. Piper's kaleidoscope eyes were glinting in the light, and her long brown hair, which had been straightened for the occasion, was falling in waves on her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face. Her dress was also beautiful—a strapless, skin-tight, red dress that fanned out in silk at her knees.

Piper rolled her eyes and aggressively gestured at the dress. "It was the only thing of Lacy's that fit. Normally, I wouldn't be caught dead in something so-"

"Sexy?" Annabeth offered with a grin. "I don't think Jason will mind, somehow."

Piper glared daggers. "Shut up." Then her face softened as she moved to stand next to Annabeth in front of the floor-length bathroom mirror.

"_You _look beautiful." She breathed.

Annabeth couldn't see it. Her blonde hair was twisted into a knot on the top of her head, a few stray ringlets hanging parallel to her cheeks. Her dress was a sheer gray, roughly the color of her eyes. Styled after the Greek togas, it was one shoulder, and the material hung in shimmering sheets as it wrapped itself around her body.

Passable, but nothing Aphro-tastic.

Piper seemed to hesitate before she continued. "You think you'll see him?"

Annabeth sighed. The Aphrodite cabin had probably made her and Percy's relationship a legend by now, so Piper would know all about it, despite Annabeth's efforts to avoid the topic.

She shrugged noncommittally.

"Maybe." She fussed with her dress. "It is an Olympian Party. I'm sure he'll make an appearance."

Piper bit her lip. "I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be." Annabeth cut in curtly, trying to impress that she really didn't want to discuss it at the moment. "You had nothing to do with it." _Nothing to do with the fact that he left me, pulling the same crap the gods did to our parents. _

_Stop it _she chided herself. _It's no use. _

She noticed Piper staring at her worriedly. She hastily smiled a painted smile and said, "We'd better get going. Wouldn't want to miss our ride into the city."

Piper's eyes lit up. Annabeth had forgotten Piper had never seen Olympus. She remembered the anticipation she'd felt before her first visit to the City of the Gods. It was truly a divine place.

_And I get to redesign it._ Annabeth thought giddily. Redesigning Olympus had been her reward after the war. It was a huge honor, and she was using Daedalus's notes to repair the damage Olympus had sustained after the war, making the city bigger and better than ever. Olympus 2.0.

She'd been afraid of running into Percy the first few times she'd gone to the city, but she soon came to realize he spent most of his time in Poseidon's court. Underwater. A whoosh of relief washed over her every time she left Olympus without an encounter, but the sensation was always accompanied by a pang in her stomach.

Piper looped her arm through Annabeth's and steered her out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way through camp to the Big House, where all the Cabin Heads were meeting on the porch to travel together to the cars that would take them to Olympus. Annabeth could see Leo and Jason standing off to the side. Leo appeared to be showing Jason some contraption he had made. It was pocket sized and whirred with gears and sparks. Leo gestured animatedly as he spoke, and Jason was good-heartedly trying to follow along, but Annabeth could tell he was lost. Percy had worn the same expression when she'd gone off on a tangent about architecture.

_Stop it. _

As she and Piper climbed the steps to the big red barn's porch, Annabeth saw Jason look up and lock eyes with Piper, and a big, goofy grin spread across his face. As they approached, Annabeth could hear Leo.

"And then if you spin this wheel, the camp blows up…not… Seriously, Jason, man, pay attention! What are you-"

Leo wheeled around and rolled his eyes when he saw the girls.

"Of course." he mumbled. "You're gaping at your stunning girlfriend. And here I am, taking my Wheelamajig to the biggest Olympian social event of the season."

"Hi, Leo." Annabeth drawled pointedly.

Leo jumped, cringing slightly. "Well… ah… I can't exactly take you… I mean…. you wouldn't want to go with me."

"You didn't even bother asking!" Annabeth pouted.

Leo brightened slightly, a look of half hope dawning across his face. "Well, Annabeth, would you go to the dance with me?"

"No." Annabeth replied remorselessly.

Leo sighed. "Do you want your knife back, or should I just leave it in my heart?"

Annabeth considered him. "Leave it. It shows you've got a broken heart, and minor goddesses love the occasional pet project."

Leo scowled. "As always, Annabeth, your confidence in my love life is steadfast."

"Yeah, tell me Leo, how did the snow goddess and you work out again?"

"PIPER." Leo exclaimed. "You _told _her about that?"

Piper giggled, but she was still looking at Jason.

"Remind me to bring a barf bag to this shindig." Leo muttered.

"Careful, Leo, your happiness is showing again." Annabeth said dryly.

Leo glared at her, "Don't act like you're so much better than I am, Annabeth, just cause you know how to hide your feelings better than I do. Who is this Son of Poseidon we'll need to avoid tonight?"

It was Annabeth's turn to yell at Piper. Before she could properly chew the daughter of Aphrodite out, Chiron called for their attention. It was time to go to Olympus.

Annabeth didn't know what the tourists must have thought when they saw nine formally-dressed teenagers enter the Empire State Building lobby.

"Travis. Connor." She hissed. "_Don't touch them._"

She had interrupted the Hermes siblings in the middle of pickpocketing some poor old lady. Travis and Conner scowled identical scowls at her. When they reached the front desk, Annabeth said crisply, "600th floor, please."

The guy at the desk's eyes leapt up from his computer screen, and he surveyed the group of demigods skeptically.

"No such thing, sweetie." He replied, eyeing them with disdain. "Maybe next time lay off the drink before you start asking-"

_"Bart." _Annabeth said exasperatedly. "Come on. I literally come here everyday."

His eyes widened. "Annabeth?" He said incredulously. She shot him a look, and his face broke out into a grin. "Whoa, sorry, kiddo. Didn't recognize you." He gave her a once over. "You look-"

"Save it, Bart." She snapped. "Just take us up."

She stalked away from the security desk and led the way to elevator, Leo, behind her, saying "Wow, Annabeth, I didn't know you were into thousand-year-old porters whose names rhyme with-"

"Can it, Leo. Don't be jealous just because you know it's more action than you ever get." Annabeth hissed viscously, and he shut up, looking slightly freaked out. Annabeth knew that had been uncalled for, but she wasn't really in the mood to put up with his antics at the moment.

Once they were all in the elevator, Annabeth punched the highest button, scowling at Olympus's sense of irony as the song "Big Yellow Taxi" played.

Piper was bouncing on her toes with excitement. "I can't believe we're actually going to Olympus!" Jason smiled at her. "I've never been either. It will be quite an experience."

_Understatement. _Annabeth thought to herself.

When they reached the top mortal floor, the elevator jerked into hyper-speed and flew up. When it came to a rest, the doors dinged open, and Annabeth heard the collective intake of breath from her comrades.

The city was illuminated against the night sky in a pale, golden light, looking exactly like a piece of Ancient Greece that had been preserved in its full glory. Greek-style houses and buildings filled with minor gods and goddesses and other spirits lined the cobblestone streets. Some of the city's inhabitants fell into line next to them as the procession of demigods made its way to the Throne Room.

Entering the center of Olympus, Annabeth could hear the Three Muses playing whichever song a particular partygoer desired to hear. Nectar was overflowing from the fountains, which were marooned like golden icebergs in the sea of people.

The place was already fairly packed, and Annabeth recognized several gods from a distance. They were in human form, obviously: trampling party guests would kill the ambiance.

"Whoa," Katie Gardner breathed. "Look at the beautiful flowers growing around the pillars."

"_Really?" _Connor said incredulously. "All this, and you're worried about _plants?"_

She slapped his arm playfully. "Shut up, you."

"Piper." Leo said excitedly. "Piper. Do you know if she's single?" He indicated towards a tall, red-haired goddess, whose face looked as if she were a New Yorker forced to attend a small barn party in Iowa.

Piper waved her hands at him. "Shoo. Go try your luck, flame boy."

Leo grinned and broke away from the group. He was nothing if not confident. Annabeth sighed. Others tore away from the core group of demigods, stepping onto the dance floor or heading off to try the food.

Piper looked at Annabeth anxiously. "Do you mind if…" She trailed off.

It took Annabeth a minute to catch on - Piper was asking if it would be okay for she and Jason to leave Annabeth alone. It took another minute for Annabeth to come to terms with the fact that she was _that_ girl—going stag to Olympus's party, an object of pity to her peers.

"Oh-yeah—sure…" She stumbled on her words a little before she pulled herself together with a smile. "You guys have fun. Enjoy the night."

Piper shot her a grateful look as she and Jason disappeared into the throng of partygoers.

The muses began to play a slow, mourning song, something along the lines of a Taylor Swift tune. Annabeth scowled at herself and started walking. She tried to move with purpose, even though she had no destination in mind, but pretending like she knew what she was doing had gotten her this far, right? Fake it 'till you make it?

_Right, cause that's healthy._

_Oh, shut up. _

"I won't say I told you so." A familiar voice said matter-of-factly behind Annabeth. Her heart sank. As if she needed _this_ now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello to you too, Mom." She said half-heartedly, turning around to face the imperious figure that was Athena. She was dressed in a simple, white gown, her timeless face accented by her shockingly grey eyes, which she had passed on to her daughter. She surveyed Annabeth with a look of smug pity, a look that made Annabeth want to punch her in the face.

"Came alone tonight, did we?" Athena asked, continuing without giving Annabeth a chance to respond. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised. I did try to warn you he'd break your heart."

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Annabeth said in a monotone voice through clenched teeth. "I cry myself to sleep every night because the love of my life left me behind. I'm bleeding to death on the inside, and his face is the only cure. I feel like I'm drowning because he was the one who helped me breathe in this…this… _flooded_ world." The timbre of her voice rose. "I guess I'm just _so pathetically helpless, _I'm nothing without him. YOU CAUGHT ME!"

Athena just considered her daughter sadly. "Stupid Poseidon spawn. You should have _known-_"

"_Mom_, I'm _fine." _Annabeth snapped.

_Fine. _

Annabeth spent hours repeating that word to herself in front of the mirror, saying it over and over until it lost all meaning to her. At this point, she might as well be fine. The word meant nothing to her. Anything means nothing if you break it down: words are just sounds created in the back of your throat, pictures just different colors layered together, memories just insignificant chains of random events. Annabeth refused to give these reminders any power.

If she didn't believe in the meaning behind the word, Annabeth could easily say she was fine.

Athena tried to open her mouth, but it was Annabeth's turn to cut her off. "But as always, thanks for the motherly counsel. I don't know _what _I'd do without you always reminding me about everything that didn't go like… Like I thought it would."

Athena looked at her coldly, her eyes showing no sympathy. Annabeth shouldn't have been surprised.

"If you wanted to be coddled, you shouldn't have come."

"I don't _want _to be coddled, Mom, I want you to stop treating me like a poor, stupid little girl with a broken heart and an inferiority complex!"

Annabeth wheeled away from her mom, positively fuming. It seemed like her mom only talked to her to rub Annabeth's failures in her daughter's face. Of all the twisted, heartless-

Annabeth stopped mid thought.

_Oh gods. _She thought. _There he is. _

The Taylor Swift song grew louder.

People had parted, creating a direct line of sight for Annabeth to view him standing across the room.

Immortality had been good to him. He seemed taller, tanner, more fit. His untidy black hair fell in front of his bright green eyes, which currently held an unfocused, brooding expression in their depths.

And there was a girl on his arm.

_She's pretty _Annabeth thought detachedly, as if she were observing a science sample. The girl was tall and thin with honey colored skin. Her straight brown hair was in a fishtail braid down her back. Her face was round without being chubby, and her huge brown eyes sparkled in the light.

It was maybe at this point when Annabeth realized she was not fine.

She was far from fine.

The world started to spin around her with Percy as the axis. She tried to walk away but she found herself rooted to the spot, masochistically unable to tear her eyes off the flawless couple.

Percy turned his head and met her gaze. She stopped breathing. She hadn't realized until now that all she said to Athena was the terrible, terrible truth. She hadn't realized how much she needed Percy until she lost him.

She saw his eyes widen as he looked at her, and for a minute neither of them moved, until Annabeth finally managed to yank her feet up. She turned on her heel and half jogged to a pillar in the corner. She slid around the pillar, out of sight to the party guests, and she broke down. A thousand battle wounds didn't hurt like her heart did right now. Unbidden images crept in behind her eyelids, and she was blinded by scenes of Percy laughing with the girl, kissing her late at night, defending her to the death.

_This is my fault. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I should have told him what he meant to me when I had the chance. This is what I get. _

She slid down the pillar and rested her head on her knees so no one would see her face. She wrapped her arms around her calves and held herself there for what could have been a century.

"Annabeth?" A tentative voice broke through the isolating cloud of pain that surrounded her consciousness. She looked up. Somehow, Percy had managed to locate her. He was standing above her, looking uncomfortable. She hurriedly scrambled to her feet, ignoring the hand he offered in service and praying the makeup really _was _waterproof. "Are you okay?" He asked in a low, husky voice.

"Fine." She replied as curtly as she could, given the present circumstances. He raised an eyebrow. Annabeth sighed. He might not have been a genius, but he could probably notice the puffy eyes and tear tracks. "It just…. reminds me of Silena and Beckendorf." She said lamely. "They used to love these parties."

He seemed preoccupied as he nodded, eyes fixed on a point above her shoulder.

Neither of them said anything; they just drank in each other's presence. Finally, Annabeth laughed humorlessly and said, "You'd better go back to your date. She'll be wondering where you've gone off to."

He looked at her blankly. "My date…?"

She sighed impatiently. He was really going to make her do this, wasn't he. "Yes. Your date. Tall and gorgeous and-" Her voice cracked. She felt blood rushing to her face as she looked up at him, praying he'd take the hint and leave her alone. He was just making it worse.

He looked at her intently, eyes staring into her very soul. "I didn't think you were officially my date."

She gasped sharply, completely taken aback by his words. Did this kind of forwardness come with the fact that you can't die? Did Percy suddenly decide he could just…_play _with her like this because he was immortal? Although, he looked just as stunned by his own words as she was.

She glared at him. "You're correct in your thinking." She said, her voice dripping icicles. "_Your _date has brown hair and eyes. Though I'm not sure how long she'll be yours, considering how quickly you forgot about her."

Annabeth tried to push past Percy, but he blocked her way. She stared at him incredulously. "What do you _want?"_

For an all-powerful, immortal god, he looked pretty nervous. "I, I just was hoping to talk to you-"

"Oh don't flatter yourself by thinking I'd want to do you any favors." She said furiously. His hurt look only fueled her anger. Why did _he _get to be the one who was crushed?

She shouldered past him angrily and tried to lose herself on the dance floor.

A numbing sensation passed through her as a single thought occupied her mind: _What was he going to say to_ _her?_

Not that it mattered, of course. Nothing he could say or do would matter.

"Ah, Annabel. I was so hoping I'd see you here." drawled a sarcastic voice Annabeth knew all too well. She gritted her teeth. This _really _wasn't her night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your eagerness to see me, Mr. D." She said with forced civility. "Can only be matched by the intensity of my desire to interact with you."

She turned slowly to face him, and it felt like her eyes were being personally offended by his wardrobe selections. He was wearing a leopard (not faux) fur suit with a purple tie. His eyes looked slightly less bloodshot than normal, and they currently held an expression of utmost annoyance.

"Charming, as ever." He said distastefully. "Come. Let me get you some nectar."

"What do you really want, Mr. D?" Annabeth cut in wearily. "Since it's all the same for you, I'd rather we skip the small talk."

Before she could object, Mr. D reached out a finger and touched her cheek. Annabeth was so shocked it took her a minute to see what he held on the point of his index finger: a single, glistening tear, one Annabeth had missed when she had wiped her face.

Mr. D studied the tear, looking more intent than Annabeth had ever seen him.

"I wiped hundreds of these tears off my wife's face." He said, half to himself. "Ariadne, you know. Disobeyed her father to help the hero Theseus survive the labyrinth, and after she gave him the string, he promised to marry her."

Mr. D laughed humorlessly. "Of course, how was she to know that by 'marry her,' Theseus meant 'drop her off on an island the first chance he got.'"

Mr. D let the tear fall from one finger to another. "It broke her heart. That's where I found her. I mended her heart and made her my immortal queen on Olympus."

"Yeah, a queen you love so much that you chased that wood nymph?" Annabeth replied heartlessly.

Mr. D shot her a poisonous glare. "I make one harmless mistake, and I never live it down. Zeus sires a demigod _that could raze Olympus, _but everyone _loves _him." He sighed. "Nevertheless, I showed Ariadne more kindness than Theseus ever did. He just dropped her off once he was finished using her. She was nothing to him, just a means for him to get out of the labyrinth."

"Percy didn't use me." Annabeth said quietly.

Mr. D continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I told your friend Peter this story years ago, when he rode off to rescue you from Atlas. I told him this is why I hate demigods, because for all their high-and-mighty talk about being better than the gods, they always wind up just like us in the end. They always break the hearts of those they loved. Peter said he would be different." Mr. D stared at her with his penetrating purple eyes. "I was foolish to almost believe him. He just proved me right."

Annabeth felt her blood boil, or maybe it was just the hot tears wanting to spill from her eyes. Despite all he'd done to her, Annabeth still felt compelled to defend Percy.

"It wasn't his fault." She said. "The gods gave him immortality, and he would have been an idiot to refuse. Zeus would have killed him."

The adrenaline in her veins propelled her to continue, as if Mr. D really cared about her situation. She knew he didn't, but she couldn't talk to anyone else.

"I wasn't exactly the easiest person to get along with. It's half my own doing-"

Mr. D. smirked. "You think I didn't hear all this from Ariadne in the beginning? 'Oh, Theseus was destined for greater things; he couldn't be held back by little old me! I should have been nicer to him, cared for him more.'" Mr. D was now positively spitting. "But after a while Ariadne came to terms with the plain and simple fact that Theseus ABANDONED HER on his quest for glory. After all she'd done. That's what heroes do. They take what they need and leave a windstorm of pain in their wake."

"Percy didn't owe me anything!" She cried out. She was aware that some people were giving the pair of them funny looks, but she didn't care.

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "We both know that's a lie. How many times did you save his life? You took a knife for him, Annabel. Don't tell me he didn't owe you anything. Don't tell me you didn't hate seeing him with that Rebecca. Don't tell me _you yourself_ didn't turn down immortality for him. _Don't tell me you didn't love him." _

Mr. D took a breath before finishing. "And don't tell me he didn't break your heart when he didn't choose to stay with you."

Annabeth felt dead inside. "Why the hell are you telling me all this? Just to rub it in?" She asked, hearing her voice as if she were underwater. Drowning. "'Oh, look at the _stupid _daughter of Athena, she thought he actually cared for her! This seems like a perfect opportunity to glorify gods and deplore demigods, all the while reminding her that her very genetics made it so she never had a _shot._'" Her own words shattered the delicate glass wall blocking her emotions. She was recklessly broken, and shards of her would impale themselves in Mr. D if he weren't careful.

Mr. D considered her. "I'm telling you this because I want you to know I'm sorry. You deserved more."

Revulsion welled up in her at the thought of being pitied by _Mr. D_, of all people. Drunk, bitter, pathetic Mr. D.

"I don't need your sympathy, Mr. D." She said in a deadly low voice.

Mr. D looked at her mockingly. "Annabel-"

"ANNABETH." She screamed, so loudly that everyone within a 10-foot radius stopped what they were doing and stared. Annabeth breathed heavily, and she said with as much contempt as possible, "My _name _is _Annabeth." _

And for the third time that night, she shouldered past someone and walked without direction, hoping that walking would keep her from dwelling on the contents of the past conversation.

"Annabeth!" Annabeth looked up and saw Piper hurrying toward her. She groaned internally. This was a huge throne room; how did everyone keep _finding _her?

Piper reached her, panting slightly. "Annabeth." Annabeth braced herself for more Percy Talk. Because apparently that was all anyone had to say to her.

"Did you know about a thing called Aphrodite's Chosen?" Piper finished accusatorially.

Annabeth, caught off guard, took a moment to respond. "I've never heard of it. Why?"

Piper sighed exasperatedly. "Evidently, it's something Aphrodite does every so often at these celebrations. She puts together a power point-"

"Like, Microsoft?" Annabeth asked dubiously. "Is that a thing?"

Piper threw up her hands in surrender. "I don't know, but that's not the point. Aphrodite puts together this slideshow with pictures of all the 'eligible,'" She used air quotes around the term. "Maidens at the dance. Apparently, the picture she uses of you is a snapshot of the time when you're your 'prettiest.'" More air quotes. "Then, a 'random' committee of immortal guys votes on who's the 'prettiest.'" Piper was positively fuming by now. "_And she's going to do it tonight."_

Annabeth looked at Piper blankly. "I don't see why this is a big deal. You're with Jason."

Piper sighed with obvious impatience. "We're not technically together, and I doubt Mom would spare me the 'fun.' Anyway, it's not me I'm worried about. It's _you._"

Annabeth actually snorted. "Look, if you think _I'm _gonna win this little pageant thing or whatever-"

"Yes, I do." Piper said flatly. "Look, Annabeth, you're gorgeous-"

"I'm not half as pretty as the minor goddesses!" Annabeth protested.

Piper waved her hands impatiently. "Of course you are! Plus, you don't understand how this thing works for Mom. It's a way for her to play matchmaker."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked warily.

"The winner of the contest gets to dance with any guy Aphrodite chooses. Now, normally, people would be excited about having the goddess of love set them up. But I know my mom." Piper said bitterly. "She gets a kick out heartache."

Annabeth felt the temperature in the room drop. "Oh, gods-"

"_Yeah." _Piper said angrily. "Once I heard about it, I ran to come find you. You need to leave."

"Piper, I honestly think you have too much confidence in my face-"

"That doesn't matter! Look, I'm trying to save you the humiliation of having to dance with him. Cause that's the kind of thing Mom would love to see."

Annabeth paused for half a second before consenting. "Okay. I'll see you at camp then. Have fun tonight."

"I'll walk you out. Distract any suitors Mom might send to try and stop you."

Annabeth didn't even have the willpower to protest. He heart had been torn out, beaten, and crushed tonight. The least Piper could do was escort her out of this personal hell.

So of course, their travel to the exit was not uninterrupted. There was only one person who could make Annabeth's night worse. Big Brown Eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

On their way out, Annabeth accidently locked eyes with her, and the brunette waved Annabeth and Piper over.

"Oh, gods, no, I can't-" Annabeth moaned through her smile.

"Look, do you want to give her the satisfaction of watching you run away?" Piper hissed through her own charming grin, before she steered Annabeth toward the beaming girl.

Upon closer examination, Annabeth could see how _unrealistically perfect _this girl was. She was about Annabeth's height, but it was hard to know for sure since they were both wearing heels. She had dimples (of course), and her eyes were "dark pools of mystery," or however you want to think of it. Her lips were full, and her nose was upturned. Her chest put Kate Upton to shame, and her long hair seemed to glitter in the light of the throne room. She smiled a dazzling smile as Annabeth and Piper approached.

"You must be Annabeth!" she said excitedly. It took Annabeth an embarrassingly unnecessarily long time to nod her head.

The girl actually _squealed _in delight. "Oh my goodness, I've been wanting to meet you for, like, _forever_! I've heard so much about you!"

"Have you now." Annabeth said dazedly. "I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment."

The girl laughed. "Don't be silly!" She smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Kaeli, by the way. It's an honor."

Annabeth nodded meekly, very suspicious of the whole 12-year-old act the girl was putting on. "Piper." She indicated to the daughter of Aphrodite, whose eyes were narrowed in Kaeli's direction. The girl didn't seem to notice, however, and she actually _hugged _Piper. Piper threw Annabeth a panicked look_. Abort, Abort. _

The girl exhaled and beamed at the both of them, bouncing slightly in her excitement. "I can't tell you how excited I am to be here! It's so nice to finally leave the water-"

"Wait, you can do that?" Piper asked, clearly confused. Poor Piper. It was bad enough she'd recently realized gods exist. Now she had to learn that mermaids could walk on land. Her life was a lie.

Kaeli laughed her little bell laugh. "Yeah, I have the ability to grow legs when I leave the water."

"Ariel would be jealous." Piper half joked, looking mildly alarmed as she gave Kaeli one more once-over.

Kaeli laughed way too hard for someone who clearly would not get the reference. "Anyway, it's a pretty rare power, but I need a reason to leave the court. Poseidon doesn't really like mermaids walking around topside with no purpose." She pouted.

"Ah." Annabeth said, not really sure what she was supposed to say. Sympathize with Kaeli about how rough her life was "under da sea?"

"Mmhmm." Kaeli said earnestly. "But now that Percy's around, I expect to be getting to visit the mortal world _much _more frequently." Just for a second, the light in her eyes went from playful to slightly malicious. "He really is a doll. And he absolutely _adores _the underwater realm."

"Well, what's not to love?" Annabeth remarked ironically, feeling her stomach sink. But Kaeli just nodded earnestly, Annabeth's subtle jibe going over her head.

"_Exactly. _I mean, you should have seen him when he first arrived! Completely _swept away! _It took him no time at all to adapt to life with us – and he's already extremely popular among the merpeople! He's settled everything with Triton, obviously, and the two are great friends. Oh, if only you could have seen-"

"That's great, Kaeli." Annabeth's voice's sharp edge cut Kaeli off. "That really is. I'm glad everything's going _swimmingly _with Percy. But we're honestly in a bit of a hurry, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh, but I have to tell you!" Kaeli exclaimed, and she reached forward and eagerly gripped Annabeth's wrists. Annabeth stiffened.

"The only time I've ever seen Percy…well…_not happy…_ is when your name is mentioned."

Annabeth stopped breathing momentarily. "Why on earth would my name come up in Poseidon's court?"

"Well…" Kaeli looked down and squeezed Annabeth's wrists tighter, like she was about to deliver some unfortunate news. "You know, many of Percy's adventures involve you to some degree, and whenever we retell tales of his glory, he…just becomes so…_pensive. _Which is no _fun_, obviously."

An awful mixture of emotions boiled inside of Annabeth. She couldn't quite distinguish the feelings, but their combination was unpleasant.

"I fail to see," Annabeth said curtly, pulling her wrists out of Kaeli's grasp. "How you not having _fun_ is my problem."

Kaeli's eyes burned. "Percy needs to heal - he doesn't deserve to keep suffering from whatever injury you inflicted on him. It's _history._"

"Hold on, I didn't do anything to him!" Annabeth retorted furiously, "The _injury_ to which you're referring is called _guilt. _Stuff he brought on himself."

Kaeli considered her, a look of pity in her eyes. "So, you don't think that a certain young man has anything to do with this? Rhymes with _fluke?_"

Annabeth bristled at Kaeli's implicit commentary on her, Annabeth's, relationship with Percy.

"If you're talking about Luke," Annabeth said through gritted teeth, "He has nothing to do with Percy and me."

"So there's _no _chance your love for Luke broke Percy's heart, drove him away?" Kaeli asked, her tone carefully innocent.

Annabeth felt the annoyance bubbling up in her. _How many times do I have to do this tonight? _

"I never loved Luke that way. Percy was there when I said so." Annabeth said adamantly. But there was an awful gnawing in her chest. _Had _Percy known how she felt? Had he honestly thought she loved Luke? 

Kaeli shook her head and placed her hand on Annabeth's upper arm in what could've been a comforting gesture, if it weren't so condescending. "Honey, how else can you explain his brooding?"

Annabeth shook off the arm. "I _told _you. _Regret._"

Kaeli laughed humorlessly. "That's cute. Don't flatter yourself, sweetie, by convincing yourself that he _misses _you. Oh no, he's just sick of being reminded of you and how you _broke_ him. And the only way he can get better is if you stay away from him."

Annabeth should have just told Kaeli it was highly unlikely she'd ever see the god again. Annabeth was not a complete masochist – she would not seek Percy out, even to annoy Kaeli. But her pride refused to allow the mermaid to get the best of her.

Annabeth snorted. "You know, Kaeli, if I weren't a daughter of Athena, I'd say you were trying to keep me away out of _jealously._"

Kaeli swelled in indignation, scowling. "You must be _truly _deluded if you think any man would prefer you over _me_."

"Well, it's too bad that Percy isn't just _any man._"

Annabeth glanced at Piper, who was frozen in place, eyes glued to the scene like she was watching a car wreck.

_I TOLD YOU TO ABORT _her eyes seemed to scream.

_Sorry Piper, _Annabeth thought briefly.

"Oh." Kaeli inhaled as if she were bracing herself. "I see. Does Annabeth have a little _crush_ on Percy?"

"I'd just hate to see a great guy wasted on a vain snob like you."

Kaeli hissed, and for a second, her pupils turned catlike. "You had your chance with him. And you blew it. It's _my _turn now. And I won't have your name spoiling his good humor."

"If the mere _mention _of my name is causing tension, I can't see this relationship going very far." Annabeth remarked sarcastically, trying her best to ignore the writhing pain in her chest.

"Well, since yours went nowhere, you can't really talk."

Annabeth was suddenly aware of how painfully cliché their argument was.

"Look, you want Percy to forget me?" Annabeth said resignedly, at this point only desiring to be rid of the walking mermaid. "Ask the daughter of Aphrodite. She'll be more useful than I am."

Kaeli stamped her foot. "He wouldn't - didn't - _doesn't _love you!"

Annabeth leaned in and whispered. "_Then why are you so concerned?_"

_"_He didn't care for you - he _left _you!" Kaeli practically shrieked.

"Then you have _absolutely _nothing to worry about." Annabeth said, new hope coursing through her veins and mixing with the pain to form a reckless combination.

Kaeli glowered, the 12-year-old long gone. "You are the one thing keeping Percy from happiness in his new, permanent home. If you ever cared about him, even a little, you'd leave him alone. Are you really so selfish that you would wish your broken heart on someone else?"

_Keeping Percy and _me_ from happiness, you mean. _

"I'm pretty selfish, yeah." Annabeth reasoned. "Especially concerning things that are _mine."_

Kaeli was about to burst. "Percy is _mine. _Promise me you'll leave me to care for him."

"I'll do no such thing." Annabeth said simply.

Suddenly Kaeli's face broke into a twisted smile. "But he's still immortal. The rest is irrelevant."

Annabeth looked Kaeli straight in the eyes. "Here's the only _relevant_ fact, Kaeli. He still loves me."

And she walked away from a seriously pissed off mermaid. Piper quickly latched herself onto Annabeth's arm.

"_Annabeth!" _Piper hissed. "You can't _do _that!"

"Oh, save it Piper." Annabeth snapped. "I'm so _tired _of talking about Percy, but that _bitch _can't just come up to me like that and be all like 'Hi! I'm sexy! Stay away from my man, whom I've known for, like, 5 minutes! OMG!_'" _

"Oh, no-"

"_What." _Annabeth said exasperatedly. "What _now? _Oh, gods I just want to go home…oh."

She followed Piper's eyes. The large marble doors were magically bolted closed, forcing the party guests to stay in the throne room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are we trapped in?" Piper asked, completely nonplussed.

"This can't be good." Annabeth muttered. She turned around and faced the large crowd, dancing to whatever tune they pleased. The scene should have mirrored the cacophony of sounds you would hear if you heard all the different songs, but the large variety of dances seemed to complement each other to form a true Olympian party.

"We could-" Piper began to suggest another escape route, when the Muses abruptly stopped playing. Piper swore.

The dancers all looked around each other, as if to say, _Did you kill the beats? Not cool, man._

"Hello-oh!" Came a magically-amplified singsong voice from across the throne room. Annabeth and Piper could just make out Aphrodite's figure - it must have been Aphrodite, that is, since she was easily the most beautiful attendant. Even from across the room, Annabeth could tell, well, suffice to say, if people were rocks and minerals, Aphrodite was platinum, gold, and silver combined to form some sinful rock nice guys would spend an exorbitant amount of money on to please their spoiled, vindictive finances.

Kaeli.

Annabeth might be some sort of common quartz, the kind with the dull sheen that people would find in their backyards, marvel at for five seconds, and leave until the next person came along. Because that's what people she loved did. They left her.

Annabeth must have zoned out during the part where Aphrodite explained her twisted pageant (she caught odd phrases like "Old-fashioned physical beauty still needs to be recognized in this feminist age!" and "Whoever says they don't judge a girl by her looks is lying- I know because I control physical attractions!" which just made Annabeth all the more repulsed by the idea).

"So without further ado." Aphrodite trilled. "Allow me to present the contenders."

_Contenders. _

She really took this shit seriously.

A large, white backdrop rolled down in front of Aphrodite, and images large enough to be seen relatively easily by Piper and Annabeth in the back were projected onto the screen.

The first girl was a minor goddess: Annabeth didn't bother with the name—the girl was easily a nice topaz. She could be a "contender."

Next came Leo's hot new crush, and Annabeth had to admit she was a solid ruby.

There were bronzes, coppers, and maybe one or two poor iron goddesses who hadn't been gifted in the field of beauty.

_They probably are very nice though. _Annabeth thought, and then winced inwardly at her own cheesiness. They didn't have to be just the _great personality _girls. They could be pretty without having to be compared to the stick thin sapphires and opals.

Finally came the girl Annabeth was waiting for: Kaeli

She looked like Iron Pyrite, commonly called Fool's Gold - gorgeous, but not as precious as she outwardly appeared.

Annabeth wondered if Percy fell for her "sweet girl" act. It was certainly a 180-degree difference from Annabeth's own harsh personality. Annabeth's heart burned, and she wondered how much of herself believed what she told Kaeli, and how much of herself just said those things to piss the gorgeous mermaid off. She had to admit, having Kaeli be jealous of her was a nice feeling.

Annabeth received a small jolt when Piper came up next. The photo taken of Piper made her nothing less than an emerald. She looked fiercely beautiful, brandishing Helen of Troy's old dagger as she fought off the unseen monster. A catcall echoed through the throne room, and Annabeth could only assume it came from Leo. She snorted, and looked at Piper, whose mouth was slightly agape.

"Why so surprised?" She asked her with a slight smile.

"I…just never imagined I looked my most beautiful when I was fighting in a near-death situation." Piper said faintly.

Annabeth shouldered her playfully. "That's what makes you so special, Piper. Any daughter of Aphrodite can have a pretty face, but let me tell you, I've never seen one so collected and confident in battle."

Piper shot Annabeth a grateful look. "Well, I learned it from you. If I look stunning fighting, I can only imagine-" She halted her speech, something in the corner of her sight catching her eye. Her lips parted, and a tiny _oh_ escaped. Annabeth turned to see what she was gawking at, and she stiffened in surprise.

The girl in the picture was sitting on what appeared to be a dock, looking to her right, obviously talking to someone just outside the photo. Her blonde curls were slightly windswept, blowing back behind her in what could only have been a sea breeze. The girl wasn't wearing makeup, but she didn't seem to need it. Every feature of her face was lit up with happiness; her mouth was curved into a blazing smile. Her eyes shone brilliantly, almost like diamonds, whether because of the external light reflected from the water or because of some internal emotion.

The girl's expression was so foreign to Annabeth: she herself never smiled with such compassion, such naked vulnerability. To be so optimistic was just begging for the universe to tear you down.

A scene floated, uninvited, to the forefront of Annabeth's memory: The dock of Camp Half-Blood, the sun dancing on the ocean waves that tickled her toes, Percy joking with her, laughing, his own eyes sparkling, her reflected in them. It had been pre-Kronos/Luke, pre-Rachel, pre-immortality. When they had a shot at a happy future.

The girl in the picture was her. And she was looking at Percy, thinking about a future with him, foolishly allowing herself to hope they'd survive everything together. She was most beautiful when she was unguardedly displaying her love for him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._

She was vaguely aware of Piper saying her name, telling her how lovely she was, but Annabeth just cut her off saying, "Piper…that isn't me. You know that, right?"

Piper just looked at her. "Annabeth, I don't think you understand just how much that _is _you."

When Annabeth turned to face her picture again, it was gone, replaced by another minor goddess.

"I won't win anyways."

Piper shook her head. "Whatever, Annabeth." she sighed tiredly.

Annabeth stayed quiet, immersed in her own memories, until Piper burst out, "I just don't see why you have to act so _defeatist."_ She shook her head. "Annabeth, I can't imagine what you're going through tonight. I really can't. But just because you're hurting doesn't mean you _give up_." Her eyes were alight with energy similar to the kind that had illuminated her face in her slideshow picture.

"Percy hurt you. _I get that." _She took a deep breath mid-rant. "But that doesn't mean you're doomed to suffer forever. It doesn't mean you can't hold your head up high and be proud when you see a hot picture of yourself."

"You don't understand." Annabeth whispered in a terribly small voice, completely ignoring the slideshow at this point. "You didn't know me then, but I was proud. And my pride got me into this mess. I couldn't tell him how much he meant-" Her voice broke, and she just stared at Piper, terrified because they both knew Annabeth would win. And they both knew who Aphrodite would pick.

Piper shook her head, unwaveringly convinced of Annabeth's innocence. "No, Annabeth. He was offered immortality, and he took it. End of story. _It's not your fault." _

She stopped speaking long enough to give Annabeth the chance to interject, but Annabeth remained silent.

"When you dance with him," Piper continued. "I want you to act like it's no big deal. It'll all be over in a few minutes anyway." She grasped her friend's wrists somewhat desperately. "Aphrodite wants to provoke a reaction from you. Don't give her one. Just try not to engage him. Remember, nothing you can do or say can undo his choice."

Annabeth nodded. "I know. Thank you, Piper."

"_Well," _Aphrodite's singsong voice echoed through the hall. "Don't we have some _marvelous _girls here tonight! Only _one, _however, can be Chosen!" She said this with such excitement that Annabeth almost believed it was a good thing to be Chosen. "Let's count the votes, shall we?" She gestured in front of her; Annabeth noticed a panel of about fifty males standing in the front of the room.

How novel. Men judging girls on appearance.

A piece of paper wafted from each of their hands, and Aphrodite collected the slips and read each one. A smile broke across her face.

"_Well, _isn't this a shocking turn of events!" She paused dramatically. "The winner isn't actually immortal!" A ripple of shock permeated through the throne room.

_"Annabeth Chase!" _Aphrodite exclaimed. "_Congratulations!_ Annabeth? Could you come up here, sweetie?"


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth had braced herself for the moment, but it still came as a shock. Piper had to nudge her, hissing, "_GO." _Annabeth stumbled slightly as she began walking forward. She caught murmurs as she made her way to Aphrodite.

"…Daughter of Athena…"

"…Architect right?"

"…Didn't she know Percy Jackson? I feel like they had a thing…"

"…More like she wanted them to have a thing…"

"…I'm totally prettier than she is…"

"…Is that it? I just thought…"

Annabeth glared at them all and held her head high as she made her way to Aphrodite, who, upon closer inspection, was beaming.

"_Darling." _she cooed. "I'm so _proud-"_

"Are you now?" Annabeth asked. "I thought you'd be pissed your kid didn't win."

The crowd went silent. Aphrodite just laughed, but Annabeth could tell her lip was unappreciated.

"I'm so happy for your mom, Annie." She smiled

Annabeth stiffened. No one called her Annie.

"Athena, aren't you so happy for your daughter?"

Athena was standing to the right of the mini stage, and her lip was curled with disgust. "This is just cruel, Aphrodite."

"I mean," Aphrodite continued, ignoring her sister's remark. "To be such a _qualified _young lady-and to start so young! You've helped Olympus many times, child, most recently in the Titan War. Famous for your intellect, but I wouldn't want to meet you on the battlefield, either!" She laughed at her own joke. Annabeth just stared. "Also _head architect," _She continued seamlessly, "For the redesign of Olympus! And clearly, my dear, I have blessed you with a beautiful face."

Annabeth was furious at this point.

"But despite your many _attractive qualities," _Aphrodite was getting to the point now. "You're single!"

"I've been kind of busy recently." Annabeth replied dryly.

Aphrodite laughed yet again. "Witty to boot! Well, Annabeth, I'm about to make your romantic dreams come true!"

_Doubt it. _Annabeth thought warily.

"Hmmm…" Aphrodite mused. "If I understand correctly, your _dear _friend Percy was just immortalized, yes?"

"_Really, _Aphrodite." Annabeth was shocked to realize it was Poseidon, glaring daggers at his niece. "This is uncalled for."

Aphrodite shrugged innocently. "I merely thought the girl would like one last dance with an old friend. Before it's too late." She looked at Poseidon knowingly. "You don't know when they'll meet again. I'm trying to help cultivate a friendly relationship-"

"Oh, suddenly you're into trying to salvage relationships?" Annabeth snapped angrily. "Well, if that's the case, _why don't you start with your marriage?" _

She knew she'd gone to far the moment she'd said it, but she didn't care. There was a collective intake of breathe in the throne room, and Aphrodite's eyes blazed with fury.

"**_How dare you._**" She said in a voice so deadly that Annabeth involuntarily stiffened in pure terror. This was it. She was going to die at the hands of the livid love goddess. She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. Hopefully she'd make Elysium. Or maybe this was her third time around, and she'd get to stay in the Isles of the Blest…

She felt the familiar weight of someone's hand on her shoulder, and a body inserted itself between her and spontaneous combustion.

"My lady," came a smooth, soothing voice. "As you mentioned, Annabeth has a lot going on in her life. All the hats she has to wear can really wear out her head. What she _meant _to say was she's so grateful for the opportunity you're giving her."

Annabeth's eyes snapped open. Percy was standing in front of her, no doubt treating Aphrodite to his baby seal eyes and crooked grin.

"Take solace," Percy continued "in the fact that you are infinitely more radiant and talented than she will ever be. The surest way to punish her for her impertinence would be to allow her to continue to exist and realize her own…inadequacy."

Annabeth's ears rang. _Inadequacy. _What a word.

Not surprisingly, Aphrodite smiled. "Oh, yes. You'll make a fine Olympian. Get on with your dance."

Percy's shoulders sagged momentarily, but as he turned around, his expression was clear. He led Annabeth onto the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

His face was completely unreadable as he slipped one hand around her waist and grasped her hand with the other. Annabeth in turn laid one hand on his upper back. The muses cranked up a passionate waltz, and they started to glide around the room. Other couples joined them, but Annabeth was just looking at Percy, meeting his green eyes. They were very close, and Annabeth could make out his distinct salt-water scent. Percy seemed to have been taking godly dance classes for dummies, because he hadn't stepped on her toes once.

_"_You shouldn't have said that." Percy said finally. "Provoked Aphrodite like that. You don't want her against you."

"What, because I've been enjoying the perks of her favoritism so far?" Annabeth retorted. Maybe she couldn't follow Piper's advice exactly. Maybe she had to engage him just a little.

"Then imagine what she'd do if she hated you for real." He looked at her intensely. "Just leave pissing off gods to me, okay?"

"I didn't ask for your help." She said coolly.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and where would you be without it?"

"I don't care what they do to me." Annabeth mumbled.

"Well, I do." Percy said decidedly. "I know you think they won't hurt you, but you're not-"

"Immortal?" Annabeth offered. "Yeah, I know. I turned that offer down. What an idiot of me."

She saw a hurt look flash across his face, and they lapsed into silence. Just when Annabeth realized that this was probably the last time she'd ever be this close to Percy, he said abruptly, "She's not my girlfriend, you know."

Annabeth looked away, keenly aware of his hands on her waist and hand. "It's really none of my business if she's your _wife_, Percy-"

"But I want you to know," he said insistently. "I only asked her because Dad told me I had to have a date to this thing and she wasn't half horrible to hang out with."

"You really know how to flatter this girl." Annabeth said sarcastically. "Anyway, I already had the distinct pleasure of making her acquaintance tonight."

Percy laughed dryly. "I would've paid good money to see that."

"That's despicable, Percy."

His eyes were laughing. "What do you mean? You guys aren't best friends?"

"We braided each other's hair and made friendship bracelets while watching _Gossip Girl._ What do _you_ think?"

He smiled. "So what degree of hatred are we talking here, exactly?"

"You might just want to keep her underwater and away from lethal weapons for a while…"

He laughed and shook his head. A whooshing sensation passed through Annabeth, and she tried to center herself by focusing on the little things, like the dark bags under Percy's eyes and how his hand pressed insistently into her waist.

Percy released her slightly so he could meet her gaze. "Tell me, was that picture of you - the one Aphrodite used - was that when you were looking at me?"

Annabeth looked away, afraid he'd see how broken she was if he kept looking at her. "What do you think, Seaweed Brain?"

He was silent. She looked back up and saw that he was looking away from her, unable to meet _her_ gaze this time.

She impulsively reached both arms up and twined them around his neck, stroking the hair on the back of his skull.

He stopped dancing and lifted his hand from her waist and gently cupped her chin, angling it upward so she'd meet his eyes. They really were bright. Were they always this bright?

"I was just hoping she…Kaeli…would help get my mind off a certain someone…" He said in a low voice.

"Mmm." Annabeth said, barely able to catch her breath. Her heart was racing faster than a nymph running from Zeus.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Annabeth." He whispered, half-desperately. "From the minute I wake up to the minute I fall asleep, I'm… missing you."

Annabeth couldn't breathe. Why was he telling her this? _What on earth was he hoping to accomplish?_

"I…I don't know what to tell you." Annabeth started lamely.

"I don't know what to do either." He whispered, wrapping both arms around her middle and pulling her in. She allowed herself to rest her head on his shoulder, breathing him in as they swayed together. "I don't know how to forget you. I don't even want to know how forget you."

Something rose in Annabeth's throat, and, though she couldn't be sure, it felt a whole lot like rage. He couldn't keep on apologizing to her and expecting her to coddle him, as if he were the only one hurting.

This song was going on forever.

She drew back from him abruptly, letting her arms fall from behind his head to his upper arms.

"You didn't seem to have any trouble forgetting about me when you chose to be immortal."

"Look, I screwed up-"

"Yes, well." She said, words falling tersely. "You can just take a number and get in line behind all the other men in my life who've let me down."

She saw the green in his eyes splinter further, aware of how she was pouring more gasoline on the both of them, waiting for one of them to strike the match.

"Annabeth," He began. "Please, just listen-"

"No, _you _listen." Annabeth said, her voice rising as her eyebrows fell. "I don't want your apologies. I don't want your remorse. Because _it doesn't matter. _Nothing you can say can change the way things are. All I want is for this gods-forsaken dance to be over, so I never have to see you again."

His eyes glassed over, his jaw clenched, and his body tensed up. "You're right." He said, voice miles away. "Let's just get this dance over with."

Annabeth could hear a sound like the whooshing of flames in her ear, and she looked away to keep from bursting into tears.

At long last, the dance ended. Annabeth released a sigh and extracted herself from Percy's grasp, which wasn't difficult since he had let her go the moment the music ceased.

She should have just turned on her heel and walked away. Left him behind forever. But she couldn't resist burning the ashes.

"You're a _coward, _Percy Jackson." She hissed.

And on that note, she stalked past him. And she couldn't tell if she were excited or panicked to hear he was following her.

Probably the latter.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Annabeth._" She heard him snarl. She continued walking – Percy only wanted to fix his broken pride, be able to say he got the last word in. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction.

"**_Annabeth._**" He tried to grab her lower arm, but Annabeth yanked it out of his grasp.

"Get off me." She hissed.

In response, Percy grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "_No._"

Annabeth felt her heartbeat quicken as she examined Percy's face. His eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth a severe line, and his eyes were burning with what could only have been hatred.

She almost cowered. Angry Percy was bad enough. Angry immortal Percy was another story entirely.

"I let you get away once. I'm not about to repeat my mistake."

He half dragged her to the edge of the throne room. They continued down an adjacent hallway that led to a room roughly the size of a normal classroom, only it felt a whole lot smaller because it was at least halfway filled with broken fountains. The statues were crumbling, missing appendages.

Percy released Annabeth, and she sprung away from him, hoping she was glowering and not quailing.

She gestured around the room. "Is this supposed to be a metaphor or something?"

He ignored her. "You don't get to pull that crap on me again, Annabeth. It's not fair."

Annabeth felt the blood rush to her head. They were really going to do this, weren't they?

_But why the hell not? What have I _honestly_ got to lose? _

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annabeth said, trying for a disinterested tone that would not betray how upset she really was.

"Oh, don't give me that _bullshit, _Annabeth. You know _exactly _what you're doing." He spat. "Instead of coming right out and saying what you're feeling, you prefer to just wrap yourself up in this _illusion _of superiority. Because emotions make you _vulnerable, _don't they, Annabeth?"

He was breathing very heavily at this point. "So you bury your feelings. You push them down so hard that they burst out when you're upset. Any insult you throw is just a reflection of how you can't face your own feelings. Now _that's _pretty cowardly."

For once, Annabeth was speechless. Percy incorrectly took her silence as a cue to continue burning what little of them remained.

"But this time, I'm not going to just take it from you, Annabeth. I _don't _run from things when I'm scared. Can you say the same?"

"Congratulations." Annabeth said, and her voice was far away. "Good for you. Look at all these hard problems you're facing!" Anger cut in on the edge of her voice.

"I mean, immortality must make your life _so hard. _This eternal youth and health deal…seems like a rough lot. I'm so proud of you for FACING YOUR PROBLEMS."

Percy shook his head, gazing up to the sky, an ironic smile playing across his face. "Forget it, Annabeth. You're impossible."

"And you're insufferable."

A scene from four years ago flew across both their minds – Medusa's garden, Percy was sending a package to the gods. She was "impossible" even then, and he was just as "insufferable" as ever. Grover told them to stop acting like an old married couple.

The full brunt of their history hit them. History that would conclude tonight. The arguments, tears, and pain, sure.

But also the jokes. The smiles. The late night conversations on quests, when neither of them could sleep. How their first thought after a battle was whether the other was okay. How Annabeth had just known where his Achilles Heel was. How rescuing Artemis had been less important than finding her.

How they knew each other so well. How, no matter how bad things got between them, they always seemed to patch it up enough to continue to coexist. Because what they had, their friendship, was more important than either of their egos. But after every rip and tear, they grew further and further apart. And now Annabeth was afraid she wouldn't ever be able to fix it.

"You want me to tell you what I'm feeling?" Annabeth asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. Percy shook his head. "No, Annabeth, really, it's okay, I know-"

"After… well, you know, Olympus's assembly… I tried to figure out what it is about me that just _screws up everything I touch._"

Percy was shaking his head absently, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"I was stupid, really." She continued absently. "I thought you might be the _one thing _that was permanent in my life. But, true to form, my luck's pretty 'inadequate.' _I'm _pretty inadequate."

"Don't say that." He whispered. "Annabeth, don't you dare think-"

She smiled robotically. "I should have know… demigods don't get happy endings. "

Percy stopped shaking his head and just looked at her.

"Except for you, of course." She said, smiling a tight smile. "Immortality. Have I properly congratulated you?"

He reached for her. "Annabeth, I-"

"_STOP IT!" _She shrieked. "Don't _touch _me."

He pulled his arm back, and fear and pain mixed in his eyes. She angrily brushed tears off her cheeks. She hadn't even been aware of the fact that she was crying.

"Go _enjoy _yourself. Go to fancy parties. Travel with Poseidon to underwater conventions, or whatever he does down there! Be a good god. Help some mortals. Make peanut butter sandwiches with Tyson. Fall in love with that pretty mermaid!" Her whole body shuddered as she took a breath. "But for Hera's sake, don't worry about me. _Be happy._"

Percy glared at her, clearly not appreciating what he interpreted as a guilt trip. "Annabeth. Don't you get it? _None of this means anything without you._"

"I CAN'T HELP THAT!" she cried. "I can't _help _that, Percy. All night, I've had to convince people that I'm _fine. _I've had to put on this act so people wouldn't look at me like I'm a puppy that was left on the roadside in the rain. Because _I'm _the one they feel bad for."

"They shouldn't pity you." He said quietly. "You'll be fine. You'll become a great architect. You'll marry an industrious, brilliant guy. You might even have a family. You'll die at a ripe old age, surrounded by people who love you."

His intense gaze met her eye evenly. "They should pity the fool who left her."

Annabeth threw her arms up in the air. "You know what's been _super _helpful, Percy? All these declarations of self-loathing. They really accomplish a ton."

"You have to know I'm sorry." He said desperately.

"I don't care whether you're sorry or not!"

"That's a lie." He said quietly.

She looked at him helplessly.

"Stay." Annabeth raised the white flag with a whimper. She was clutching her own elbows, and the waterproofness of her makeup was being severely tested.

"I didn't know you wanted me to." He whispered. "You _never_ needed me, Annabeth. The only thing I ever did was put you in danger."

Annabeth half snorted, half sobbed. "Of course. You _would_ try and protect me."

Percy started to approach her, and when Annabeth did nothing to stop him, he enclosed her in his strong arms. And Annabeth broke down, burying her face in his shoulder. She could feel his heart racing through his shirt. Percy held her trembling figure in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He brushed the side of her hair aside and murmured in her ear, "I'm going to fix this."

He released her and moved with inhuman speed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Percy!" She cried, trying and failing to restrain him by grabbing his arm. He easily slid out of her grasp. "Oh, Styx." She muttered. She hurried to follow him out of the room. She had a sneaking suspicion as to what he was up to, and all her calculations pointed to an unpleasant outcome.

In the throne room, she half ran to keep him in sight, bumping into indignant partygoers and mumbling hasty apologies. He seemed to be headed toward the Big Twelve Gods assembled at the front of the throne room.

She ducked behind the pillar nearest to the front of the throne room, close enough to hear any conversation.

She heard Poseidon greet his son, asking if anything were troubling him.

"I've just been thinking, Father." She heard him say measuredly. "That I've been very selfish recently."

Poseidon laughed. "I've often thought selfishness inescapably comes with the immortality, boy."

"That is exactly to what I was referring." Percy said, his voice stiff and surprisingly polite. "I'm afraid I acted horribly selfish when I accepted your generous gift."

Annabeth's heart was racing so fast she could barely hear the next words.

"What are you saying?" Zeus's deep voice boomed thunderously. "Your conscience is making it hard for you to sleep at night? Apollo can give you something for that, some nectar-based-"

"I realized I don't want it." Percy said with great finality. "It was a huge mistake for me to accept, and I would like an exchange."

The gods were silent, and then a chorus of laugher broke through their ranks.

"Ho, ho, good one, son." Poseidon said. "You really had us going. As if you just bought immortality and would like to return it to godly ."

"I'm not messing around." Percy said in a deadly serious voice. "I don't deserve to live forever when heroes just as strong and good as I was died fighting in the same war."

There was an uncomfortable silence as the gods began to understand what he was saying. Annabeth could almost feel the mood of the room change from lighthearted to more…deadly.

"Am I to understand," Zeus whispered. "That you're _rejecting _our gift?"

Annabeth could practically hear Percy shaking his head. "I appreciate the gift, sir. I just would like it in a different form. One more appropriate with regards to the nature of the war."

"And what is that gift?"

Annabeth could tell Zeus was barely containing his fury for the sake of the party, but if Percy kept pushing him, it would not end well.

"I don't ever want a repeat of this war." Percy said. "I don't want my comrades to have died in vain."

Zeus snorted. "We can't give you a promise like that, boy."

"I like war!" Chimed in a more-than-slightly drunk Ares.

"No, you can't." Percy conceded. "But you can promise that there will be no more unclaimed children who feel abandoned and turn against Olympus."

There was a bitter silence.

Annabeth recognized Mr. D's snort. "You do realize, boy, that you are the product of a broken vow?"

"I understand." Percy said. "But I'm hoping you guys will actually want to keep your children from going darkside…. it's not a lot just to claim them. I don't care how busy your eternal schedules are, you had time to make them, you can take 3 seconds just to let your kid know they matter."

There was a seething silence. Annabeth could tell the gods weren't taking criticism well. To her surprise, her mom's voice echoed through the room,

"The boy is right." It admitted grudgingly. "The casualties of this war would have been far fewer had those demigods not united against Olympus."

"Claim the kids by the time they're thirteen." Percy said. "Swear it on the River Styx. And in turn, you can take my immortality back."

There was a pause before Zeus said, "I swear on the River Styx to the aforementioned terms on behalf of myself and my brethren."

There was a blinding light that seeped around the edges of the pillar, and Annabeth knew it was Percy's immortality leaving him.

"_Thank you,_"she heard Percy say. Mr. D grunted in half surprise, half something else. Something like respect.

"Not so fast," Annabeth heard Zeus snarl. "You tell them, boy, that the Olympians executively decided to revoke your immortality because you failed to demonstrate that you deserve it. Then, in our ever-abounding generosity, we decided to promise to claim our children."

Percy replied with the subtlest hint of sass, "Of course, Lord Zeus. No one ever doubts your abounding generosity."

_Run, Percy. _Annabeth thought frantically. _Abort the mission while you can. _

"Thank you for your time." Percy concluded.

"Don't press your luck, boy." Athena said quietly. "And, please, try to remember what's most important _the first time around._"

Annabeth could imagine Percy hastily trying to swallow, bow, and back away at the same time.

Percy suddenly appeared in front of her, and he looked just as she remembered him before - less gorgeous, less confident, and uncomfortable in his skin. But she loved him that way. He was grinning at her.

"Let's get out of here, Wise Girl."

Chiron was shocked when Annabeth returned to camp with the ex-god. The entire camp cheered and clapped Percy on the back in their pajamas. Because although Percy fed them the lie, like Zeus asked him to, everyone knew what Percy must have done. And they were proud of him for choosing to stand by them. Clarisse and her company dumped Percy and Annabeth into the lake, where they had their first genuine kiss. He promised her he'd never leave her again.

And he was gone the next morning. He never even got to meet Piper, Jason, or Leo.

Mark, the Ares Camper who had gone missing, showed up in the strawberry fields. He had no memory of anything that had happened to him over the past couple months.

Annabeth knew what Percy had to do. She just wished, for once, that he didn't have to be the one doing it.


End file.
